A. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a rotary machine that is capable of varying the space enclosed between the discs in all the three dimensions, and having inlet and outlet ports for transfer of fluid from and to the surroundings of the machine.
B. Description of the Related Art
There are basically two kinds of machine systems, the rotary ones and the reciprocatory ones. The rotary ones generally use continuous centrifugal force to do the work (displacement or compression of fluids etc.) as done by centrifugal pumps, compressors, and turbines; whereas, the reciprocatory systems use positive displacement mechanism to do the same kind of work, but they do so batch wise and discontinuously (first take in and then expel out fluid from the compartment) by reciprocation of piston in the cylinder.
These two kinds of machine systems have dissimilar and rather opposite functional properties. That is to say, centrifugal systems though continuous and rotary, lack good torque at low rpm; whereas, the reciprocatory systems though have good torque at small speeds are discontinuous and reciprocatory, and so the vibrations generated hinder the functioning at higher speeds.
This invention combines the better of the two, and relates to a rotary system that by using positive displacement mechanism, increases and decreases the volume of the enclosed space in all the three dimensions, continuously and simultaneously in the two adjoining compartments formed by the entry and exit of the ridges into the cavity; and if the whole cavity is considered as one, the variation in volume occurs alternately. The machine can be modified suitably to put to at least four different uses, that is, a pump, a compressor, a turbine, or a rotary internal combustion engine.
Some embodiments of the present invention may provide one or more benefits or advantages over the prior art.